


Kuroo's Guide to Romance

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know it's not nearly as romantic as it looks in the movies, right?" </p><p>-<br/>KuroAka Week Day Two: Rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo's Guide to Romance

      “You know it’s not nearly as romantic as it looks in the movies, right?” Akaashi asks, eyeing the rain outside wearily.

 

     “Akaashi,” Kuroo whines, “you _promised_.”

 

     Akaashi looks out the window again, and hopes for lightening, thunder, _something_ to keep him from having to run out there. They don’t have any important events coming up that he can use to get out of it, and since the rain had started half-way through their date, Akaashi last hope had been for it to pick up its intensity.

 

     _The universe hates me,_ Akaashi decides.

 

     “I don’t recall ever making such a promise,” Akaashi lies.

 

     Unfortunately, Akaashi does remember. They’d been cuddled up on Kuroo’s bed, squished together more tightly than usual due to Bokuto and Hinata, and Kageyama and Sugawara joining them on a triple date, watching some sort of Nicholas Sparks movie.

 

     Akaashi can’t be bothered to remember the name now, but he remembers Kuroo’s wistful sigh at the kissing in the rain scene. He remembers the full face blush Kuroo produced later, when Akaashi questioned him on it after the other two couples left, and making many promises to not laugh at Kuroo when he told him.

 

     Akaashi’s not sure what he was expecting Kuroo’s secret to be, but that he was a huge romantic sap wasn’t it. He supposes he should’ve seen it coming, considering the faces Kuroo makes at Oikawa’s retelling of his and Iwaizumi’s romantic adventures (planning by Oikawa, suffering by Iwaizumi) and the sentimental way he brags about Kenma.

 

     However, Akaashi hadn’t put much thought into Kuroo being a sap when it came to _him._ Their relationship had been pretty relaxed, with not much changing other than quick, snuck-in kisses, cuddle sessions and hand holding.

 

       “Akaashi,” Kuroo whines again, and Akaashi can feel his resolve fading with Kuroo’s pout.

 

     Really, he’d feel like an asshole if he didn’t do it. Along with his wanting to be kissed in the rain confession, Akaashi had also gotten the short and heart-breaking re-telling of how much others had teased Kuroo for being as sappy and romantic as he is, and how it was actually one of few things you could tease him about that would hurt, like Bokuto and his mood swings or Kenma and his anxiety.

 

     Akaashi nearly snickered at that, but even the tiny smirk he had produced had Kuroo constructing the mask he’d seen him wear around other people; Akaashi never wants that mask to be built up because of him again.

 

     “Fine,” Akaashi gives in.

 

     Kuroo whoops and drags Akaashi by his arm.

 

     “I’m telling you it’s not as good as you think it’s going to be,” Akaashi warns, letting Kuroo yank a beanie on to his head.

 

     “Of course it will be,” Kuroo says, looking at Akaashi like he’s lost his mind, “because I’ll be kissing you.”

 

     “Shut up,” Akaashi mutters, yanking the front door open.

 

     The rain pounds into his back as they step outside, in an off-beat rhythm that almost feels like one of Bokuto’s massages. They walk to the center of Kuroo’s backyard, and Akaashi looks at him.

 

     “How do you want to do this?” Akaashi yells, struggling to be heard over the wind.

 

     Kuroo shrugs, “Let it happen naturally.”

 

     Akaashi ‘tsks’ because the whole thing hasn’t been happening ‘naturally’; they’d been planning it for the past twenty minutes.

 

     Kuroo gently takes Akaashi’s face in his hands and presses their lips together. As Akaashi suspected, the whole thing is awful.

 

     His mouth keeps filling with rainwater, and his nose isn’t far behind. He can’t breathe without it the sensation of drowning, and he feels like someone kissing for the first time, when all of their kissing experience is from books they’ve read that never mention that you can fucking _breathe_ _through your nose._

 

     He pulls back coughing and sputtering, ready to yell _I told you so!_ at Kuroo, but the look on his boyfriend’s face stops him short. The dark haired boy is looking at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and it makes Akaashi’s chest feel warm.

 

     _The universe must love me_ , Akaashi re-decides, running the type of his finger down the bridge of Kuroo’s nose, _to let me share my life with someone like you._

Kuroo leans in close to Akaashi’s ear and whispers, “And you say I’m the sap.”

 

     Akaashi blushes, not having realized that he said that out loud, and Kuroo kisses him again.

 

     _Maybe kissing in the rain isn’t so bad._

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing kissing scenes because I've never kissed anyone (i can hear my friend's screams of 'but you're an adult! from here) and I don't know how kissing actually works, but I'm still proud of this because I had a huge opening to write angst and I didn't. Go me.


End file.
